


The Bridge

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four part series based on the infamous bridge scene in the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Dean slamming Sam up into the bridge in the pilot episode was an extremely sexy scene and I wondered what was going through their minds when it happened. That, of course, got me wondering what Jared and Jensen were thinking when they filmed it. This is my take on all four of them. Just short little ficlets from Sam, Dean, Jared and Jensen's points of view. No real porn involved, just lots of dirty thoughts. Written in less than an hour. Not overly happy with it at the moment so I might clean it up later or develop it into something longer after I finish the other 3 viewpoints.  
> Like it? Feel free to follow me on Tumblr - maerynskye.tumblr.com - still new there and friendless :( so come say hi!

Sam had always known that what he felt for Dean went way beyond just brotherly love. Hell, that was why he ran away to Stanford in the first place. He blamed it on John knowing that Dean wouldn't question it. Telling your brother "I can't stand his shit any more, Dean. I've got to get away" was infinitely preferable to telling your brother "I can't stop thinking about how bad I want to fuck you and then fall asleep in your arms." Sometimes Sam caught Dean looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Those moments were the worst because then it looked like maybe Dean might possibly feel the same way. Sam's heart would leap at the same time his brain would try to warn him off. "Danger Sam Winchester! Danger! Danger!" He could practically see the robot arms flailing. At this point Sam realized two things - 1) he had spent way too many nights in shitty hotels rooms watching "Lost In Space" reruns on shitty tvs and 2) he was well and truly fucked. So he made his excuses and headed for California.

He spent four years being perfectly fine, refusing to think about how much he missed his big brother. He thought that maybe his relationship with Jessica was going to be enough to finally break the hold Dean (unknowingly) had over his heart. It was a brilliant plan and seemed to be working beautifully until he went out to confront an intruder and ended up pinned to the floor with his brother on top of him. Sam flipping Dean over and reversing their positions wasn't so much to prove to Dean that he still had it as it was a desperate attempt to keep Dean from realizing just how hard he had instantly grown. The same beautiful green eyes, the same plush, sinful lips, the same toned, muscled body, the same smell ... yeah, see number 2 listed above. Well and truly fucked. 

And so, here they were on the road again - exchanging smart ass comments, Baby purring along like a giant black cat, Dean's ancient music playing while Dean caterwauls along - Sam was happier than he'd been in four years. He was absolutely not thinking about how good it had felt to be pinned down by his brother. He wasn't thinking about how good it felt to be on top of him either. He wasn't thinking about how incredibly sexy Dean's ass looked in his jeans. And he certainly wasn't thinking of how amazing that ass would feel as he pounded into it. Yes, all in all, Sam was handling the whole situation much better than he thought he would. Ok, so his cock had been semi-hard for the last 24 hours and he'd had to jerk off twice but at least he hadn't jumped Dean yet.

Yes, everything was going swimmingly. Until the fucking shoving match on the bridge. Sam felt bad for arguing with Dean, but he needed to make his brother see that this was their father's quest, not his. All Sam wanted was a normal life with a beautiful wife, 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence. He wanted to be away from hunting, away from his father's revenge-fuelled obsession and most of all, away from Dean and the crazy, aching desire that threatened to overwhelm him every time he was near his brother. He wasn't expecting Dean to slam him up against the cold steel girder of the bridge, lean into him and stare into his eyes. He wasn't expecting his half-hard cock to suddenly be fully erect and aching. But even more surprising than either of those things, he wasn't expecting to ever, ever see the same burning desire he felt mirrored in his brother's eyes. "Don't talk about her like that." Dean's voice wasn't angry but there was a growl to it that had Sam's cock throbbing. They stared at each other another second or two - electricity flying between them - before Dean pulled away. Sam wasn't sure what just happened or what it might mean for them in the future but he had every intention of finding out before this trip was over.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "The Bridge".

For years Dean had struggled with himself, trying to define his feelings for Sam into something that didn't add up to sick, guilty incestuous obsession. It hadn't always been that way. Sure Dean loved his little brother and had made it his mission in life to protect Sammy at all costs. But then Sam had turned 15 and began to shoot up and fill out. Suddenly he was _almost_ as tall as Dean (and no, Dean didn't spike his hair to keep that extra inch or two, thank you very much) and the adorable baby pudge had turned into hard, lean muscle. But the worst of it was Sam's cock. Suddenly his little brother was hung like a horse. Not that Dean was looking really, it's just that that's something that's kind of hard to miss when you have to share the same room and usually the same bed. 

At first, it was just pride Dean felt for his brother. He was man enough to be able to admit that Sam was growing up to be gorgeous. It wouldn't be long before he would have to beat the girls off with a stick. And of course Dean considered it his God-given duty as the older brother to tease Sam unmercifully about it. Sam would respond by blushing furiously, rolling his eyes and mumbling "Shut up, Dean" while trying his best not to smile. Dean tried to ignore the way his insides fluttered watching that rosy flush creep across his little brother's face.

The months went by and Dean realized he was falling deeper and deeper. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He gave up trying to control it and just prayed that Sam wouldn't notice. He touched Sam as much as he could without raising the boy's suspicions, but it was never enough. The hunger he felt now ran almost as deep as the love he had always had. He spent his days thinking about his brother and his nights dreaming of him. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to touch that warm golden skin, wanted to kiss that beautiful, pouty mouth, wanted to feel that ridiculously huge cock filling him up. 

The night Sam left for Stanford, Dean's heart shattered. He had never felt so lost or alone but at the same time, he felt a sense of relief. In California, Sam would be safe. Safe from all the monsters and demons they hunted and more importantly, safe from the monster inside Dean. The monster that had been growing stronger every day, aching for his baby brother's touch.

Now suddenly, here they were again, four years later. Sam now towered over Dean, his body strong and solid and perfect and Dean wanted nothing more in the world than to throw his brother down, mount him and ride him until they were both hoarse from screaming and too exhausted to do anything except fall asleep in each other's arms. The gangly awkwardness of his teenage years was long gone. Now Sam was at peace with his body and he moved with a grace and confidence that left Dean in a constant state of semi-arousal. 

They were on the bridge when the same old argument came up. In a fit of frustration, Dean slammed his brother up into the steel girder of the bridge, leaned into him and stared into his eyes. He had meant to yell at Sam, to defend their mother, to explain their father's need for revenge, maybe to beg Sam not to leave him alone again. He was sure that whatever he had been about to say had been important, but the words and the anger vanished at the look in Sam's eyes. Dean couldn't even count the times he had seen that look in his dreams - equal parts love and lust, fierce and all-consuming. And now he was seeing it for real. "Don't talk about her like that." It came out more of a husky growl than the angry threat it was supposed to be. And then he saw it click in Sam's brain - the recognition, the amazement, the pure joy - and he had to pull away. Now wasn't the time to talk about this, but Dean promised himself that once the hunt was finished, he wasn't letting Sam go until they had this figured out.


End file.
